For the Life of Me
by Darkess and Yari
Summary: The YuYu cast are just goin about their daily routine. Hiei is usually at Kuramas and yusuke is doing stuff around town.. but what goes on in their minds review for gods sake
1. Default Chapter

For The Life of Me Hello, Darkess here. This is my story... I will be exercising my japanese so there will be words in japanese and maybe even phrases. I will have a translation at the bottom. It is mostly the day to day lives of the characters. but this will have what they think as they do the things they always do. Later after a routine is extablished or something like that i will add a few little events and a bunch of big ones.It is probably going to be long. And my name is Darkess Not Darkness, As some people seem think. I welcome critisisim adn light flamers. but i may act rudly. you are warned flamers. Also tell me if my characters are too out of character... I'm trying to follow the characters. But rememer this is their minds partially. Ok enought of my banter, on to the story!!  
  
Chapter one: Rainy day HIEI'S POV  
  
I sighed looking out the window at the rain. I had planned on training but Kurama, not wanting see me catch the flu and give it to him, wouldn't let me go... So here I sit. In Kurama's room on the window ledge, bored out of my mind. I look at Kurama, trying to find something to do. He is doing his work from school.  
  
"Kurama is there anything to do around here?" I asked... Giving into boredom. He looked over at me and smiled.  
  
"Yes Hiei." he reached into a drawer of his desk" Here. " He tossed me a Rubix Cube. Which I caught. "Try this. Last time you couldn't get it. You can keep it but please don't get frustrated and break it..." It was already mixed up. Looking at the thing i desided the mixing was rendom and i will have to just work with it. I twisted it around for a few minutes and then pocketed it. Annoyed.  
  
"Kurama" he looked around "I'm going to take a bath." He nodded  
  
"Ok Hiei... You know where it is." He said, smiling as always  
  
I walked out of the bed room and went down the hall.  
  
I went into the furoba. Closing the door I proceded to take off my clothing. Placing them into the sink and turning the water on hot...I put the plug in the drain and let the water fill the sink. I turned off the water and let them soak. I turned the water to the tub on and let it run hot before plugging the tub and letting it fill. Maybe I can relax some. The water started filling slowly. I went to the sink and started to rub my shirt with another part of it to scrub off some dirt. The tub was three- fourths full so I turned the water off and slowly got in. The water was nice and hot. I closed my eyes and realized I still had my bandana on. Reaching up I took it off and dropped it over the side of the tub. I closed my natural eyes as my Jagon opened. The room was now in red and the water looked like blood. Thought wasn't as thick. I heard a knock at the door.  
  
I sighed. "Nani wa desu ka?" (What it is?) I asked irritably.  
  
"Hiei, I just wanted to ask if I should wash your clothing."  
  
"They are already soaking."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the sink"  
  
"Hiei" he said, sounding humored. "I will get them after you come out." I heard his foot steps retreating. I started to think i had gotten rid of him but I'm not that lucky. I heard him coming back.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Nani" I sighed.  
  
"Got my robe for you to wear, It'll be a little big but I hope you can make do" The door opened a crack and i saw his hand with a white robe attached come in a move over to the door knob, hanging it there and then retreating. The door closed again. "My mother should be home shortly so I'm going to go make dinner. You're Welcome to join us if you want." he stated walking away. Finally real peace. I leaned back and closed my eyes relaxing in the warmth of the water.  
  
~~~~beginning of dream~~~~  
  
I'm strapped to a table, this place seems familiar, and a man in a coat comes in. My arms are strapped down straight from my body.  
  
The man says "Ok we will begin now. I have to strap down your arms so the pain doesn't make you gouge out your own eyes. I have earplugs for myself so i can't hear you screaming. (Ok i don't know the exact quote but you get the point)" I looked up at the machinery above my head.  
  
"I won't make a sound." Suddenly one of the things starts spinning and coming closer. I close my eyes and feel the skin break on my forehead. The blades of the spinning thing stop. It's not all that painful. It goes back up and then the man stands. "Not in pain yet... well that's not the worst of it." He grabbed a knife "see that last thing only gave me a shape to follow". I heard a crunching sound as the man started to cut into my skull with the knife... It didn't hurt. ( bone has no nerves that feel pain. if you break an arm the pain is torn stuff like muscle or fat...) he put little chunks of bone on the table beside him that I could see. It was about a centimeter think. It was probably the entire thinness of my skull. Blood started to run down into my eyes so I closed them.  
  
~~~~end of dream~~~~  
  
"Hiei.... Hiei.... wake up." I was being shaken. I opened my eyes... The water was cold. I looked up and my eyes focused on what had been a peach and red blur... It was Kurama. "Hiei you fell asleep..." he smiled."Dinner is ready." he left the room.  
  
I pulled the plug. The water started to drain and I stood up... Stepping out I stretched. I looked to see my clothing was gone and the robe was all I had to wear... I grabbed it quickly and put it on... tying it up. It was way long.  
  
I walked out of the furoba and heard Kurama call. "Come and eat Hiei!" I started down the stairs. Half way down I tripped on the robe and fell down the rest of the stair case. Kurama came running and had to laugh at me... I was sprawled out with the robe flying in every direction. Luckily it didn't go up too far and expose my rear. I stood up and sweared. Kurama's mother Shiori came in and ran over...  
  
"Oh you fell are you alright? Kurama come and help me..." Kurama came over. "Will you get me some safety pins...? This is way too long..." He ran up the stairs...soon he was back down... I didn't know what to do so I just stood there... he handed her a box and suddenly she reached and grabbed the hem of the robe. She started to lift it and I moved away successfully removing it from her reach... "Kurama hold your friend. I don't want him falling again..." Kurama was behind me and had a firm hold of my shoulders... I started to kick at him and his mom... he took my legs and pinned mine with his... (Ok this is not a yoai thing... he has one leg pinning Hiei's against his other... If you don't get it then review... I want all to know Kurama and Hiei are NOT NOT NOT A HUNDRED TIME NOT GAY! ok to the story) Shiori Grabbed the hem once again and took a metal thing from the box. She pulled the hem up a little and pinned it there. She repeated this four times. She stood up and Kurama let me go... I looked down. The robe was now ankle length.  
  
They went to the dainingu. I followed. When we got there i smelled food, and was instantly hungry but didn't say anything.  
  
"Please sit down Hiei" said Shiori  
  
"hn" I said sitting down. She went around serving everyone generous portions. there was carrot sticks in a dressing of sorts, with Fried rice and beef. She then ran into the daidokoro and came out with cups. Kurama offered to help but she said she could get it. She placed the cups down and poured some brown liquid from a thermos. Setting it with the rest of the food in the center of the table. She then told us we could eat. I picked up my chopsticks and prodded my food. It looked like Kuwabara's lumpy face. "Kurama I can't eat this." I whisperd  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It reminds me of Kuwabara. And Kuwabara disgusts me."  
  
He laughed and said "Move it around and it will look different."  
  
I kept prodding it until was just food once again. (ok that wasn't funny but i jsu tdrank 3 cups of hot chocolate... i love hot chocolate) I took a small bite. Then another and another, till I just ate. i picked up my cup and looked at the steaming drink inside.  
  
"Kurama what is this?" I asked Pointing at it.  
  
He smiled warmly and said "Hot chocolate. Try it. You'll like it." He took a drink. I watched and then took a drink. He smiled as I took another...  
  
Half an hour later  
  
We were sitting in the living room, watching tv. I wasn't paying attention... Kurama was on one side of me and his mother on the other. Kurama looked at me and asked "so what did you dream about?"  
  
"Hn. Why do you want to know. "  
  
"Just wondering. Come on tell me." He looked at me.  
  
"It wasn't a dream . Not really"  
  
"Then what was it."  
  
"a memory"  
  
"Ohhhhh of what?" that chocolate must have made him a little hyper.  
  
"When I got..." I tapped my forehead above my Jagon.  
  
"Oh." he got quiet... "tell me about it one time... i wanna hear..."  
  
"Only if I'm drunk."  
  
"That may happen"  
  
I yawned a little.  
  
"oh" said Shiori "are you tired? You can have the guest room for tonight." Kurama looked at her. "Kurama show him the room"  
  
Kurama stood up. "I know where it is" I stood up and walked out of the room. I am really tired. I went in and laid down. falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
furoba- foo roo ba  
  
Nani wa desu ka- nah nee wa dess kah- What is it  
  
dainingu- die nin goo- dining room  
  
daidokoro- die doh koh roh 


	2. school

For The Life of Me  
  
disclaimer: *looks around* nope no owner ship here! *Cries*  
  
Me: Hello  
  
Kurama: Konnichiwa  
  
Me: *drooling* Kurama wanna go on a date with me?  
  
Kurama: Uh no I haven't got time *Darkess uses hypnotizer thingy* Sure... Friday *pulls out agenda* I'll pick you up at 8:00 *writes it down*  
  
Me: *snaps fingers* *Pulls out things to do list* ok next target Hiei. Then Sesshoumaru, so much to do, plenty of time.  
  
Chapter 2- School  
  
Kurama's Pov ~~~~Beginning of Dream~~~~ I'm standing in the fog, looking around I see a forest, or the outline of one. I am walking towards it. It feels dangerous. Looking in between the branches, I see a deer pawing at the ground. There is snow on the ground. I walk on in and see my friends in the clearing. There is light where they are standing. Yusuke looks over and waves. I start to run closer. I finally get there, they are having a conversation but I can't tell what they are saying. Hiei and Kuwabara are also there. There is something wrong though. Hiei is smiling. "Hey Hiei," I say walking over. "What's up? What are you so happy about?" "Hey Kurama, Nothing I'm just happy." I look at Yusuke, who also seems happy. He smiles and waves. I walk over and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, Kurama. I can't believe you got that scholarship." He play punches me, a big smile on his face. I feel someone pull me into a hug. "Oh Shuiichi, I'm so proud of you. Top of your class and a full scholarship. You are the perfect son. You make me so happy."It's mother. I turn to face her. She is smiling too. "Where are you going to study? Any collage would accept you." I have to smile at this. This place is perfect. suddenly from the depths of the forest I hear ~~~~end of dream~~~~  
  
Beep, beep, beep. I open my eyes. My hand automatically goes to the alarm clock on my bedside table. I sit up. It was just a dream. There's my motivation for today. I stand up, and go to the closet.  
  
I get my neatly pressed school uniform out of the closet. I carry it to the furoba and clean up.  
  
I start to wash my face and look in the mirror. My hair is flying out in every direction. I rinse my face of soap and grab my brush. I start to brush my hair counting each stroke. I reach a hundred and my hair is tangle free. I put on my clothing, and leave the bathroom.  
  
I go to the guest room to find Hiei is already awake. He is sitting in the window sill  
  
"Hiei, wanna walk with me to school. Maybe I could get them to let you use the gym." "Gym?" He asked sounding only slightly interested.  
  
"Yeah they have weights and stuff to train with usually the people in sports use them."  
  
"I'll come and look at this Gym. I may use it as long as it is just me in there. I do not feel like having a ningen watching me."  
  
"Ok I'll try. I can probably get you access to it but There may be at one point in which there will be some" I was cut off by Hiei.  
  
"At which point I will leave." He said shortly.  
  
"Ok what ever you want to do." I shrugged. "I'm leaving now so you better follow."  
  
I started to walk and could hear him stand and follow.  
  
"Oh Shuiichi! You are leaving?" My mother came running.  
  
"Mother, you should rest. You just recovered recently."  
  
"I know but I can't help but worry." She smiled.  
  
"Well I must go to school."  
  
"Is your friend going as well?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, I think so."  
  
"Will he be back tonight?"  
  
"Perhaps." I opened the door, I loved my mother dearly but she is more inquisitive than normal today.  
  
"Well I will see you later Mother."  
  
"Ok I love you." She was standing in the door waving.  
  
"I maybe home a little late so don't worry."  
  
"Ok I won't." "I continued to walk. Hiei nearby. We walked silently. Then we reached the school.  
  
Immediately I was swarmed by some girls. The same ones as Friday. At least this Monday they were gentle.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Ogenki desu ka? (Hello. How are you?)" I smiled. Hiei backed away a little.  
  
I heard the words fine, ok and good. Many times. There was about five girls today. One must be sick.  
  
"How are you?" one asked.  
  
"Fine, Thank you." "There's a new girl at school today. You will have to let us introduce you to her."  
  
"Ok. Later today." I laughed. "We really should be getting to class though." I said as the bell rang. The girls left and I walked in after them. Hiei followed. I went to the office.  
  
"Hello, Minamino (In school people are called by their last name unless they are close friends.)" "Hello. May I speak with the coach?"  
  
"Of course." The woman called the coach down. In two minutes he was here. I knew him though I wasn't in any sports at this time.  
  
He came up to me."Hello, Minamino. What do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Hello sir. My friend here would like to use the gym. He would like to use the weights.  
  
"and who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Hiei Jagonshi" I indicated to him. "He won't make any trouble."  
  
"You must take responsibility for him." He said seriously. "and I must be in the room as  
  
he isn't a student here." He said.  
  
"Hiei is that alright?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say anything too bad.  
  
"hn?" he seems to have not been paying attention or was he saying yes.  
  
"Hiei. Is that alright with you."  
  
"If you are there. I don't trust him."  
  
"Uh. Could he use it after school. For about an hour?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hiei is that agreeable." He grunted a yes and it was set.  
  
"Ok Hiei. Well come back around 3:00 this evening"  
  
He grunted again. He walked out of the room. I thanked the coach and went to class. On the way there I peered through other class doors.  
  
When I reached my room I looked in to make sure the teacher wasn't in the middle in of the lecture. Once I confirmed she wasn't I walked on in.  
  
"Minamino. Where have you been all morning"  
  
"Please, accept my apologies, I was in the office arranging to use the gym after school. I would give you something to confirm it but it seems I have lost my hall pass" There was a group gasp from some of the girls in the "Shuiichi club" as they called it. The teacher gave me a look saying I was in trouble. She went easy and sent me to the office to get one. I also had to stay after school tomorrow for half an hour. I know she is making an example of me. I reached the office.  
  
"Sumimasen, I seem to have forgotten to get a pass to excuse my tardiness." The secretary grabbed a slip of paper and wrote my name and the time I was in here. She handed it to me and sent me on my way. On the way back I saw kuwabara peering through the window. His face was flattened by the window and he had both hands up on either side of his head. I was appalled by the sight as it was just gross. I waved him off. He knew I wouldn't skip school. He frowned and walked off.  
  
I will talk with him later. I made a mental note to do so.  
  
When I reached my class I silently walked in and handed the paper to her without a word. I stood as she ran her eyes over it and nodded. I went to my seat. She started a lecture and I took notes.  
  
4 hours later at lunch (sorry I had to skip the lecture for all the nerds out there but I HATE school!)  
  
I think today I will eat outside in the greenhouse. Where I normally eat. I started to walk. Only the seniors are allowed to work in here but I eat here. So do a few girls. They like the flowers. My reason, it is much easier on the senses. I hate it when people don't bathe and they stink... it burns my nose. Though I would never tell anyone that they smelled badly or didn't look good. I heard some sort of stampede coming in and saw the girls coming.  
  
"Shuiichi, come with us we have found the new girl." only three are here. "The others are with her... she keeps talking about you... rumors are going around the other schools."  
  
"Oh really" I said acting really interested. I stood up and followed them, carrying my lunch. They lead me to the more crowded area. At one table there was a girl sitting with two beside her... they appered to be holding her down. I walked up and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"Hello, I'm Minamino Shuiichi. What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Sakura" She looked me up and down. "You're the one who, at my other school, is said to be a major sex symbol. I didn't believe it but here you are." she smiled and blushed. I smiled back.  
  
"Thank you much"  
  
I held out my hand and she grabbed it and stood up. "I'm going to the greenhouse. I will see you later." Please let them get the hint I don't want followed. I turned and started to walk. I peeked behind me and found it wasn't the girls that followed me but some guys... I continued to walk As soon as I reached the greenhouse I stepped in and checked in case they were still following me. They were so I looked around. I don't know if they have a favor to ask or wish to fight. I walked to the door and stood there.  
  
One walked in "Minamino!"  
  
I looked at him, he was angry. Very angry if I'm not mistaken.  
  
"Minamino, I was going to ask that girl out. I'm gonna fight you for her."  
  
"I don't fight on school grounds." he looked at me.  
  
"Then you'll just get beat up. Its either fight me, or get hurt."  
  
"Then I will pick the latter of the two. It's not as if you could catch me." he started to charge and I stepped to the side. I exited the green house and stood just outside the door. Then... the bell rang. The bullies didn't pay attention but I ran to the building.  
  
I have got to get to the P.E. I got in the building and started to walk. When I got to the changing room, I looked in my locker and my gym outfit was missing. I walked to the P.E. teacher "I can't find my gym outfit." I looked at him.  
  
"What did you do with it?"  
  
"Nothing, it is missing"  
  
"Let me see."  
  
I lead him to the locker... he looked in and discovered my lock had been broken.  
  
"It seems your stuff was stolen." I had figured that. "What size do you wear?"  
  
I told him what I wore and dressed. I was wearing (hands out drool buckets to girls) a sleeveless gym shirt and shorts, which were rather short. (I love this image!) I walked into the PE room. I stood in the line and started doing stretches. After 3 minutes of that we went to the laps. We had to do 4 laps around the room. This is easy enough, I'll use this time to think of a way out of school punishments. I finished without a idea. I'll just have to stay. Next we were supposed to do baseball.  
  
3:00 (sorry I just had to put in the Kurama-wearing-shorts-and-sleeveless- shirt-thing in...)  
  
I went to the room with the weights and hoped hiei cold find his way here, without burning everything up. Hiei got here, there was nothing burning, he looked pissed off though.  
  
"Hiei did you find your way around alright" he glared at me as if seeking to kill me. "Ok I'll take that as a no." I smiled and the physical education teacher walked in. I walked over to him. "Hello, you'll have to tell him what to use because he doesn't use weights that I know of." Hiei went to one of the weights and grabbed it.  
  
"You won't be able to lift that." the gym teacher said going over.  
  
"I'm not a child." he said picking it up easily.  
  
"Hiei!" I said "have you ever used weights before.  
  
"Once or twice." He started lifting it above his head and bringing it down to his shoulder then lifting it again. He did it 20 times with his left and 20 times with his right. Then he put it down and looked at me sitting there watching  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked.  
  
"I was just going to watch you."  
  
"Fight me!" he said, I looked at him with what mist have been an odd look on my face.  
  
"Nani, you know I would win." I teased.  
  
"Fight me... just fists no tricks..." he said slowly. I stood up.  
  
"You sure?" I looked at him... "ok I will but the winner is who keeps the other down for the count of 10" I said. He nodded and we stood across from each other and got ready...  
  
"You wanna be the judge?" Hiei asked the teacher.  
  
He nodded and said "go"  
  
Hiei ran at me at a high speed. "Hiei no tricks..." I said I grabbed his arm and whispered "fight at a human level." He looked annoyed by that but complied. I threw him against a wall, he fell to the ground. I put a hand on each of his arms. He pushed me off and stood up. He punched me in the gut and I fell over but got up as quickly as possible.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
We are still fighting... The gym teacher looks bored and amazed. Hiei is slowing down. I get him down... he fell onto his stomach. I sat on his back and he struggled to get up (not yoai! I'm gonna keep saying it!). I just wanted him to stay down.. The teacher reached the number ten and I let him up. He jumped out the window and was gone. He seemed angry. I didn't mean to make him angry. I said thanks to the teacher and left myself. I stared to go home and as I passed a tree I felt something pounce on me. Hiei had hidden and jumped down on me pinning me down... He counted to ten and declared himself the winner. I stood up and brushed off my clothing.  
  
"Hiei don't surprise me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack." I looked at him.  
  
"Hn." was the only reply I got. He didn't care. Why do I lecture him? I continued to walk. Hiei followed. I don't know why but then again; I don't know much about him at all. I reached my home and was greeted by my mother. I gave her a hug and said hello.  
  
"How was your day at school?" she asked.  
  
"Fine mother. How was your day?" I smiled at her.  
  
"I was fine." she hugged me I lightly returned. I heard a sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. I let go of mother, remembering hiei was behind me. Mother saw him..  
  
"Oh Hiei, hello. I was hoping you would come back. It's nice having company."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You seem nice enough"  
  
"Hn." "Well its nice to know my dear Shuiichi has friends"  
  
"Hn." She gave up on trying to get him to talk.  
  
"Well I go start dinner." she smiled at me. I nodded and went to change my clothes.  
  
I put on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Then went back downstairs. Hiei had taken a spot on the couch. I noticed that he hadn't taken off his boots.  
  
"Hiei take off your boots. They're all muddy." he looked at me and took off his boots. Setting them next to him... I picked them up and put them by the door with my shoes. My mother was making soup. I smelt the potatoes and beef. I had to use the restroom. I walked up the stairs.  
  
2 minutes later (like I would write that stuff in)  
  
I sat down on the couch next to hiei and grabbed the tv control. I turned on the television and switched it to the news. There was a report of another murder, I have a suspicion a demon is doing this.  
  
______________________________the report_________________________________________  
  
Newscaster 1: Hello this is Chet Youbetcha. (Belongs to fairy odd parents people) with breaking news. Newscaster 2: Today another body was found. This time a child. Chet: Unfortunately, once again, there is no evidence as to who did it. The weapon was found not 20 feet from the body, no finger prints or foot prints. Newscaster 2: Yes, very unfortunate. _________________________________ end report___________________________________________  
  
Poor child.  
  
"Shuiichi dinner's ready..." there was a pause "and bring your friend." Hiei looked at me, I nodded at the door indicating him to walk. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mother it looks great." I said looking at the bowl of soup put before me. I took a bite. It was filled with beef-and-potatoie goodness. It had chicken broth and carrots with it. I drank some water with it. Hiei finished his quickly, then went to take a shower. I guess he doesn't feel the need to take a long time tonight. I remember the first time he used the shower.  
  
______________________________beginning flashback______________________________________  
  
"Ok this is the shower. Ever used one before?" he shook his head. "Well the blue nob means cold water and the red means hot. You adjust the temperature with these." he nodded. I took it that he understand. I left. I listened incase there was a problem. After about 30 seconds I went back to my homework. Then I heard a scream. "YOU DUMB ASS NINGEN!! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU. I'M GONNA FUCKIN' BLOW YOU AND YOUR HOUSE UP!!!!" the house shook with his screams.  
  
I ran to the bathroom door, which was locked. The water stopped and I heard him swearing about too hot of water. Then I heard the water start again. With the sounds of water came Hiei's loud voice.  
  
"DAMN THESE NINGEN CONTRAPTIONS." the water stopped. Then he mumbled loud enough to hear. "I'm gonna kill Kurama when I get out of here."  
  
I knocked on the door. "Hiei just turn both of them and the water will be warm." he didn't answer.  
  
The water stated again. This time the curse word were absent. I was relieved. My mother wasn't home.  
  
Then I heard "I'm still gonna kill you" I went to my homework.  
  
____________________________________end flashback_____________________________________ I finished my meal. "It was delicious mother. I'm gonna go do my homework now." she nodded.  
  
"Then go to bed shuiichi."  
  
"Ok I will! O yasumi nasai!"  
  
I got into my room and opened my book bag I pulled out a single book. I don't have much homework today. Hiei walked in.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hiei"  
  
"Konbanwa" he said flatly.  
  
"Going to bed Hiei?" I asked.  
  
"Hn." was all he said before going to the guest room across the hall. The light went on then off. I finished my homework I took a quick shower, using the rose scented shampoo and soap, the warm water felt good on my body. I put on my emerald green (matches his eyes!) night clothes, made of nice soft silk, and laid down for bed. My pillow smelt like roses from my clean hair. I soon fell asleep.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA I updated!!!!!!!! sorry anonymous readers I will change my setting because I want the tasty-wasty reviews.... I especially like chocolate and strawberry... *has had too much sugary stuffs* *singing* LOVE IS SUCH A SUPER DUPER THINGY. I want you all to see the horrible things I do when I'm on sugar... or child's crack... my friends know I wouldn't normally say that. BTW I'M WRITING THIS LITTLE NOTE HOURS AFTER I WROTE THAT! 


	3. beatings and fangirls

For the Life of Me  
  
Disclaimer: uh... nope I can pray but I don't own anything... I want a Kurama and Hiei. If I made it Kuwabaka would die... too bad.  
  
Kuwabaka: Hey this one is from my point of view! Yeah!  
  
Me: [nefariously] Yes but you soon will die!  
  
Kuwabaka: Why?  
  
Me: Someone requested it. (Btw I don't like kuwabaka so it will be a short chapter sorry kuwa fans the next one will be a real chapter)  
  
Ch 2- Brutal beating  
  
Kuwabara's Pov  
  
I sat up, another dreamless night. Suddenly I got the tickle feeling.  
  
"Grandma I didn't break your vase!" I yelled. Suddenly my sister knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey in there. Remember grandma's dead. Stop talking to ghosts, come out, and eat breakfast  
  
I stood up and walked to the door. Not bothering to get dressed. I went tot hte kitchen and ate lunch. I had slept in. It was a school day but what did I care?  
  
Well it just means I don't have to take the math test. No loss. I ate breakfast and went outside.  
  
I walked around until I reached Kurama's school. I wonder how I got here. I peeked through the gates. Everyone was in class. Maybe I can catch him at lunch. I'm bored. We could talk about the last mission or Yukina. Though he doesn't seem as interested in her as I do. She is a beauty though. The lunch bell rang. Kurama walked out of the building. I saw him walk out and I jumped over the gate. I walked over to him... he smiled as usual. Why does he always smile?  
  
He was instantly surrounded by girls.  
  
Some had autograph books and another had a pair of scissors, she attempted to cut his hair but he caught her and gently pried her hand off his hair. He signed a few papers and talked to them all before coming to see me.  
  
"Hello Kuwabara, you know you aren't supposed to be here. They don't allow people that aren't students or parents in."  
  
"So?" "Well Kuwabara, I got to leave now. It's time for lunch. I will see you Friday at the costume party." He took a drink of Hawaiian Punch.  
  
"Costume party?"  
  
"Oh one of the girls over there invited me and told me to bring friends."  
  
"What you going as... a fox."  
  
"That wouldn't work."  
  
"Why not"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak and from no where he was attacked.  
  
His arms were being yanked by a mob of fanatic fangirls. He was being dragged away. They cornered him. He protested genteelly (that is spelled right genteel means refined or polite. So use your suffixes and synonyms.).  
  
His kind ways will get him killed. I didn't know how right I was in thinking that.  
  
I watched in horror as dark red started to blossom on his chest. Staining his shirt (which is pink). The punch is never going to come out of that shirt.  
  
He was knocked over by a blow to the cheek. A small pink mark was left. He wiped the lipstick off with the back of his hand. (That is one rabid fangirl!)  
  
They all started laughing and giggling. I went over,  
  
"Hey Babes. Why don't you hang with a real man." I said. They left and ate their lunches.  
  
Kurama stood and brushed off his clothes. He told me I should leave before the principal comes. I climbed the gate and left. I felt Yusuke sneak up behind me. He hit me. I fell over hard. I turned around only to be knocked cold. (He sleeps the rest of the night to the next day... Shizeru drags him home)  
  
ok end of chapter!  
  
I hate kuwabara so I made his a short chapter. Review please.... I update as often as possible. 


	4. cigarettes and gambling

For the Life of Me  
  
Review for me. Come on *holds cookie above your head* want the cookie? Then review!  
  
Disclaimer: nope not here  
  
Ch 4- cigarettes  
  
*****************************Beginning of dream*********************************  
  
Everyone is sitting around. Doing nothing else. Just sitting around, naze desu?  
  
Beautiful women and Keiko walk out with plates and serve us food. I don't recognize anyone. Except Keiko. She serves me, just my luck. She is wearing the most decent outfit too. The others have high dresses at least. No fair.  
  
*********************************end of dream**********************************  
  
I wake up. My mother is hugging me, obviously drunk. I try to get up. The sun is burning my eyes. It is around noon. I push my mom to the floor. And stand. I put on my green outfit. Grabbing my moms pack of cigarettes and lighter I walked out of the room. Leaving her on the floor. I drank a cup of coffee and left the house. I grabbed a smoke and lit it. Noting there were only two left. I will have to buy, or more preferably steal, some more.  
  
I went to the gambling house [1]. I handed over 500 yen. I was given little silver balls. I walked to my favorite machine. Another person was sitting in it. I grabbed their coat collar and threw them to the ground. I sat down and started to play. Ignoring the mumbling man behind me. I put one in, jolted the machine a little and won some more balls. I kept at this for some time. When I was done I went to the counter. I traded it for a gold coin with a 2000 on it. I walked out and went around the corner. I stood before a booth and knocked. A man came and I handed the coin over. He handed back 2000 yen. I walked off.  
  
I reached the bar and snuck in using a false id. This is a new one. They don't know me. I walked to the bar and ordered osake. They handed over a bottle and I started to drink. Ignoring the cup they handed me. After finishing I ordered another. After three my vision was all blurry. I walked out staggering.  
  
I'll go to the school just to say I made an appearance. Keiko saw me. She was eating lunch. She walked over. .I walked to meet her half way.  
  
"Hey Yusuke. How are you." I looked at her. She laughed.  
  
"What?" I asked. "Ju I look funny to ju?" I slurred (I'm bad at that talk) she waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"Nani desu"  
  
"Have you been drinking?"  
  
"Now what gave you that idea?" I asked  
  
"Your breath stinks and your speech is slurring." I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing a puff of smoke in Keiko's face. She sneezed and took it. stomping it into the ground.  
  
"Oh I only have one more."  
  
"Yusuke smoking is bad for you and quite disgusting." I walked away "yusuke!" she called. I heard her stomp... I looked back. She was walking away. I went up and put my hands on her boobs.  
  
She screamed and turned around. Then she slapped me. Walking away afterwards. I love doing that. I remember how that saved my ghost when I was in Kuwabaka's body. I walked away laughing.  
  
As soon as I reached the sidewalk I heard something stupid.  
  
"Urameshi I'm gonna kill you this time... Damn it you got lucky last time."  
  
It was Kuwabaka. He was going to fight me again. Idiot. "You shouldn't speak like that. That is exactly what you said last time."  
  
"Uh I did?"  
  
"Yeah and I still kicked your ass." he gave me a angry look that could win a kitten over.  
  
Suddenly Boton appeared. She was on her oar. Luckily Kuwabaka was over her, but now Yukina crazy  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"What is it Boton?" I asked  
  
"You know that party you invited me too. With the costumes?"  
  
"Yeah" said I.  
  
"Koenma is coming."  
  
"NANI!" I screamed. "WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK WHEN A DAMN TODDLER THAT FUCKING SPEAKS FLIES IN?"  
  
"Calm down Yusuke. He is going to be in teen form."  
  
"Oh great a teenager with a teething ring."  
  
"Its not a teething ring.. It's a pacifier."  
  
"Whatever." she hump-ed and flew off. You know she is stupid like all the other spirit brats up there.  
  
"'M gonna go home now." I walked after my words with the air. I wonder if Kurama can convince Hiei to come. That would be fun I think. My favorite midget. Oh I know I'll throw my own party in my apartment (a/n it is near Halloween) I wish Jin and Touya could come. That may be fun. The ycan all be themselves in my apartment. I will go home and plan... after a cold shower. I should do it when I 'm more sober. Though the koenma thing helped with that.  
  
4 hours later. Yusuke is now sober and planning the party...  
  
"I could have two partys in a row. The other and then mine can be a sleep over. Yeah I'll do that... fun, fun. I'll call Kurama  
  
bring, bring.  
  
Y: Hello kurama K: Hello yusuke. Y: Hey you know the party on Friday night. K: Yeah I do. Y: I'm throwing a party right after. Give Hiei the message. K: Ok I will Y: it's a sleep over. K: I think I can come Y: Ok well I got to go now. K: Sayonara. Y: bye I hung up... well I need Boton now. I grabbed my pocket communicator. Opening it Boton appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey boton" I said.  
  
"Oh hi Yusuke. Do you need something."  
  
"Yeah Im throwing a party. I want to invite some people but I can't find them on my own."  
  
"Oh like who?"  
  
"I want you to find Jin, and Touya."  
  
"Ok I guess I can, but yusuke."  
  
"What"  
  
"Stop being a jerk."  
  
"Ok well the party is at my place, give them my apartment address. Also tell them to enter through the beer can lined window." I lit a cigarette.  
  
"Who else will be there?" she asked.  
  
"Koenma and you I guess. Jin, Touya, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabaka, Genkai, Yukina..." I was cut off there.  
  
"Uh yusuke is it really safe to have 3 humans and over 4 demons in a single human apartment?"  
  
"Hey they're harmless."  
  
"Oh yes Hiei is harmless alright" she joked.  
  
"Well the others are."  
  
"Who else."  
  
"Well Shizeru, Keiko, and my mom."  
  
"Your mom doesn't know about the demons."  
  
"Awe shit! I forgot that little funking fact. That ruins the whole night." I said angrily "I guess I could try to get her into a bar." I started thinking aloud "and hope the places hasn't been burnt or hit by a tornado,"  
  
"Yes or covered from ceiling to floor in blood." she said... "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah. It will be interesting." forcing Kuwabara and Hiei to sleep in the same room. Bwahahahahahaha. I looked out the window. I should get some sleep. I saw the clock and closed communicator. It was almost 7. Wow. I wonder what has made me so tired. I went back outside and toilet papered some trees. Becoming bored with that I went to the park. Kuwabara was there. Playing with a kitten. I punched him in the head.  
  
"Kuwabara on Friday after the other party, I'm having a sleep over. Ya coming?"  
  
"Uh sure. If Yukina is gonna be there."  
  
"She is. Your sister is invited too." I walked away I went home and took a shower. Then to bed.  
  
hey its me sorry I have writers block but I wanted to finish this. So it sucks. Review! Darkess  
  
[1] in Japan gambling is illeagel so they play a game where you pay with balls in the machine and win if you aim right or something like that. When you are done you turn your balls in for a cell phone or a prize. (Think Chucky cheeses or magic mountain.) Or you can get a worthless gold coin that when turned in around the street at a small booth you get money for... that is my sucky explanation of gambling in japan.  
  
Nani desu- what? Naze desu- why? (an: I will check and make sure. I haven't used why in a while. my fam hates my speaking Japanese) 


	5. ch 5

For the Life Of Me  
  
Konnichiwa! Okuremashita ka? Zannen Desu. Oikoshi kinshi! REVIEW FIRST!!!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own it yadda, yadda, yadda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~beginning of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm in a beautiful garden, it has roses of all colors. I also see a mixture of plants... of all worlds. Their colors are perfectly mixed. I walk down a path, it is cobble stone. There is a patch of red roses at the center. I run to them and see a grave there. It is fresh.   
  
The gravestone reads   
  
Shiori Minamino  
  
34 years old  
  
survived by two sons and a husband.   
  
That's all it says. No more. They don't tell anything about her. Just her name... and age. That's wrong... she was a great person. They act as if she was a prisoner in Reikai. Like she was a criminal?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sit up. 'I'm in my bed.... with an alive and well mother. It was almost time to wake up anyways.' was my calming thought. I got up and went to the bathroom. 'I'm gonna take a bath.' (Descriptive words come in *passes out drool buckets* ((nothing nasty, well not really)) ) I stepped in and took off my shirt.   
  
  
  
I looked at my chest in the mirror. It was muscular for my (human) age and is envied by some of the other guys when gym class came. 'All the girls like me.' It is cream colored and smooth, except for the most minute scar. A cut that is overlooked when tending to larger ones. 'It is tiny.' I ran my hands over my chest and stomach checking for something that wasn't there.   
  
I looked at my stomach in the full body mirror. It is just as perfect as the rest of my body. The skin creamy and the muscles at just the right size. 'Today is gym class. I have gym this semester. I'm the top student even in that. The girls love the clothing I am forced to wear.'  
  
I grabbed a rag to wash my face before my shower. I looked into the mirror carefully. 'There is really no reason to wash my face.. 'It is clean and perfectly shaped, with not a blemish to be seen.' I put some face cleaner on it and started to rub it on. It got white and smooth so I rinsed it off. My face felt tingly as it always does when I use that stuff.   
  
I turned the water on and let it get warm. I put a plug in and the tub started to fill. I made sure my bath pillow ( you know those puffy things that make it so you don't touch the cold side of the tub. Only the best for Kurama! Bath pillows are nice!) Was in place. I stepped in and my muscles instantly relaxed with the heat of the water. I put my head back and let it fill around me, when it reached my chest I sat up and turned it off. My sponge accidently fell in the water. I looked down and saw it at the bottom by my side. I picked it up and sat it on the side.  
  
I laid back enjoying the quiet. I got some good smelling bath oils, made to protect my sensitive nose from the smell of all the students. (Ok a basic rule is; schools, hospitals and nursing homes smell like sick, stinky people. My school must smell worse than ever. I don't want to go back next year. Yari, I feel sorry for you, that story of social studies was utterly terrifying. *cries*) I had made it myself. I put a little in making the room smell like the forest. (A good clean smell!) I thought instantly of the place where Kuronue and I had spent our nights after successful forays. 'If only he were here. (I might bring him to life some creative way! KURAMA and KURONUE FOREVER!!)  
  
I grabbed up some foaming bodywash and put some on my sponge. I spread it on my chest slowly. I then dipped down into the water and rinsed it off. I scrubbed my stomach and nether regions without sitting up a lot, favoring to just stay fully in the water. I heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Shuiichi? You in there?" I sighed hearing my mothers voice.   
  
"Yes, haha, I'm here." I said politely.   
  
"Ok well I cleaned your school clothes. And also packed you up for tonight, you know, when you go to stay with your yujin, uh Yusuke was his name." she said  
  
"Oh, I would have done it. I'm glad you remembered though"  
  
"Well I'm gonna get your dirty clothes and wash them ok?"  
  
"Domo mother."  
  
"Do itashimashita" was her reply then she walked away.  
  
I started to wash my legs, they were hairless thought I don't shave. 'I don't think I would want to be super hairy. Facial or otherwise.' I washed the rest of my body rather quickly.   
  
I started on my hair. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo (you know the kind that makes naturally beautiful hair even more beautiful ((as if that possible))) I put a little into my palm and, after wetting my hair, started to rub it in. Using my fingers to get near the scalp. I rinsed it out. I then got the leave in conditioner and put a little of that in.  
  
I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. ( ah why'd ya have'ta go and do that?) Then turned and drained the bathtub.   
  
I dried off and dressed. Then I went down the stair case. I saw my mother standing at the table. She had just put a plate down .   
  
"Hello Shuiichi, I got your breakfast ready."  
  
"Thank you mother." I said sitting down and eating. After I finished I said good bye and went to school.   
  
"Minamino-kun will you come to my party tonight?"  
  
"But I wanted him to come to mine."   
  
"I'm sorry ladies, I am already going somewhere tonight."  
  
"Really. Oh well maybe next time."   
  
"Perhaps." I replied and went in. The school was decorated (screw it if they don't do Halloween in Nippon. I think it would be fun.) School couldn't go fast enough. It seemed like days went by. 'I can't believe I actually want to go to these ridiculous partys' I laughed to my self. The day finally ended like every other. I walked home and found my costume... it wasn't really a costume but it would work.. When I change I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a gangster outfit. There were many chains and a bunch of leather. Tight leather pants with a black sleeveless shirt and leather coat over it that reached my ankles (I like the thought of this outfit in my mind) It was left open to show the part of my chest that wasn't covered by the shirt.  
  
  
  
I'm not going to go to that other persons party. I don't think that would be very wise. Not wearing this at least.   
  
Finally it came time to go to Yusuke's party.   
  
I walked down the street I walked down a few streets and watched as children passed me by. It was sort of chilly out and I pulled the coat tighter around myself. I started to run os I wouldn't be spotted much. I made it to the apartment building and went in.  
  
Once I made it to the door I knocked and Yusuke opened the door.  
  
"Hey you made it. Sit down have a drink. Jin and Touya are here already." I went into the living room. It was then I realized that I had never talked to Jin and never in quite a friendly way to Touya. 'Well it will be like meeting them for the first time.'  
  
"Hey Kurama" I heard Jin.   
  
"Hello Oaidekite Ureshi desu."  
  
"Same to you Kurama, but we aren't exactly strangers, come sit down." Jin yelled, rather unnecessarily.   
  
"Yes please we have decided not to fight any longer. We were stuck in a tournament" I went over and sat down. I was passed a glass of sake   
  
"Drink up," I started to sip my drink not wanting to get to much in my system at once.   
  
"Come on!" Jin yelled tipping the glass up, and making me drink/choke-on it all. It burnt my throat a little as it usually does when drank in large amounts.   
  
"Don't do that." I said. I sat and sipped at another not really thinking about it.  
  
I started to feel a little heated drinking my third glass.   
  
next ch will be hte party from no ones pov. So I can keep an eye on everyone. BTW sake does make your body feel like it's 100 degress hotter. It burns a little too.  
  
Translations:   
  
Konnichiwa! Okuremashita ka? Zannen Desu. Oikoshi kinshi!-  
  
Hello! Am I late? Sorry. Do not pass!   
  
haha- mother, can also be Okaasan.  
  
yujin- friend   
  
Domo- thanks   
  
Do itashimashita - your welcome/don't mention it  
  
oaidekite ureshi desu- I'm pleased to meet you/ I'm glad the meet you finally. 


End file.
